Drum
Drum is Demon King Piccolo is the fourth son following his release. He is a large, humanoid, frog-like Namekian. He very much resembles his brother Tambourine in appearance and outfit, with the exception of a more emerald shade of green skin and the lack of wings, as well as being much larger than Tambourine, with his structure being like his other brother Cymbal. Background Even though he is the shortest-lived son of King Piccolo, up to this point he was the strongest since King Piccolo created him when he was in his prime. King Piccolo spits him out just as Tien Shinhan arrives to try and trap King Piccolo in the Evil Containment Wave. Drum attacks Tien, and clobbers him quite easily, and at one point is almost trapped himself with the technique. Later, Goku arrives, and flies at Drum and kicks him in the head, temporarily stunning him. Drum regains consciousness and tries to attack Goku. Tien warns Goku that he should run, whom senses Drum's energy and kills himwith a single kick to the head, knocking his eyes out of his head in a bloody mess. His body is later accidentally destroyed by King Piccolo during his fight with Goku. Video game appearances Drum is a boss in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden and Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. In Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Conga, a Mutated Namek fought before Drum, is a palette swap of Drum. Drum appears in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure as one of the strongest bosses and as a playable character, with the additional ability to fire Electric Waves (like Cymbal). His speed is reflected in that it appears that he is teleporting rather then moving. Drum also appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. His character model makes a brief appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as part of one of King Piccolo's Blast 2, Your name is Drum, where King Piccolo spits out an egg and it hatches into Drum, who then attacks the opponent. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Daisuke Gori *FUNimation Dub: Dan Woren (Anime) and Bob Carter (Revenge of King Piccolo) *Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret Triva *Like all of his siblings, Drum's name is a pun of a musical instrument, the drum. *Drum and Tambourine are among the few of King Piccolo's spawn who bear any resemblance to ordinary Namekians. *Drum is strangely the first Namekian portrayed with purple blood. (In the anime there is a scene where Tien Shinhan punches him in the face and blood comes out of his apparent nose.) *Though he is never seen flying, it is probable that he could, using ki like his brothers Piano and Piccolo Jr., who also lacks wings. *Drum is the only one of King Piccolo's sons (besides Piano who never fights) to not use any ki attacks outside of video games. Category:Namekian Category:Mutants Category:Page added by South Kaioshin Daniel Category:Evil Category:Henchmen Category:Needs Links Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Category:Canonical Pages Category:Villains